Ruthie (episode)/Gallery
This is the image gallery for Ruthie, the 9th episode of Season Four ---- << Previous Gallery Next >> ---- Screenshots: s4ep09_(0m10s)-The_Pig_Bang_Theory.jpg|''The Pig Bang Theory'' Poster & ''2'' Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 5.57.29 PM.png|Ruthie begins her presentation on Princess Carolyn Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.00.29 PM.png|BoJack and Diane on their way to the county courthouse Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.01.00 PM.png|Mrs. Teachbot questions why Ruthie included BoJack and Diane in her story Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.02.28 PM.png|Courtney Portnoy fires Princess Carolyn Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.05.00 PM.png|Princess Carolyn goes to a jeweler to get her necklace fixed Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.05.15 PM.png|Ruthie tells the story of Princess Carolyn's necklace Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.05.23 PM.png|Ruthie tells the story of Princess Carolyn's necklace Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.05.29 PM.png|Ruthie tells the story of Princess Carolyn's necklace Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.05.37 PM.png|Princess Carolyn's ancestors sing the song of the old country Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.05.43 PM.png|Princess Carolyn's ancestors sing the song of the old country Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.05.56 PM.png|Princess Carolyn's ancestors become increasingly poor Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.06.07 PM.png|Ruthie tells the story of Princess Carolyn's necklace Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.06.31 PM.png|Charlie Witherspoon wants to buy something nice for a "sexy catfish" he met online Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.06.39 PM.png|Charlie Witherspoon and Princess Carolyn cross paths at the jeweler's Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.10.22 PM.png|Charlie Witherspoon buys the Utah Jazz Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.12.12 PM.png|BoJack waits in line at the county courthouse 4x09 (13m12s) She appears in s1ep1.png|''Manatee Fair'' staff & Shenanigags Guy Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.15.09 PM.png|Princess Carolyn receives some bad news s4ep09_(14m27s)-Jewelry-Shop-Girl.jpg|She's in BoJack the Feminist Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.16.09 PM.png|Princess Carolyn learns that her necklace is not real gold Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.17.53 PM.png|Princess Carolyn confronts Judah about lying to her Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.21.34 PM.png|Princess Carolyn comes home to a terrifying sight Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 6.29.38 PM.png|Ralph and Princess Carolyn get in an argument Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.35.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.35.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.34.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.34.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.34.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.34.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.34.10 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.34.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.50.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.50.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.50.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.50.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.50.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.50.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.50.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.50.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.50.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.50.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.50.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.50.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.50.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.50.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.49.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 9.49.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.42.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.41.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.41.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.41.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.41.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.40.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.40.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.40.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.40.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.40.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.40.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.40.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.40.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.40.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.40.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.39.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.38.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.38.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.37.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.37.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.37.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.37.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.37.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.37.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.36.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.36.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.32.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.32.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.32.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.31.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.31.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.31.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.27.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.27.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.27.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.27.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.27.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.27.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.27.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.26.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-20 at 11.26.56 PM.png Model Sheets/Misc. S4E09 Ralph’s Office.png S4E09 Jewelry Store.png Anesthetized Kid Model sheet.png Ruthie - Courthouse Front Desk.png Ruthie - Courthouse.png Ruthie - Ralph’s Bedroom.png ---- << Previous Gallery Next >> ---- Category:Gallery Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episode Galleries